Fukatsu
by Lobo-negro
Summary: Los jovenes Reikai Taintei se encuentran envarcados en una nueva mision, la cual es salvar a los tres mundos de los tres diablos mayores, pero no estaran solos a su lado lucharan los shamanes y el otros mas


**FUKKATSU RESURRECCION**

Lizerg-chan¡Hola! Como les prometí aquí esta mi primer MULTICROSSOVER de YYH, Shaman King, Diablo (El juego) y Nube el maestro del infierno a y un poco de Rurouni Kenshin

YoukoSaiyo: Si, si, como sea empieza de una vez.

Lizerg-chan: ¬.¬ Bueno los dejo con el fic

Capitulo 1 El Comienzo. 

Kurama se encontraba sumergido en un sueño profundo, en un claro del bosque.

_-¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunto._

_Delante de el apareció una extraña mujer, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con aberturas a cada lado de las piernas, un escote tipo "V", en la cintura tenia algo parecido a un corsed que terminaba en pico en la boca del estomago, tenia puestas unas zapatillas con unos cordones que se entrelazaban en sus piernas, en la cabeza llevaba una tiara, su cabello era largo, asta la cadera y rubio, sus ojos eran azules, su piel era clara, de su espalda sobresalían dos hermosas alas blancazas y había una especie de aura blanca a su alrededor._

_-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto el Youko confundido, Ella le sonrió con dulzura._

_-Soy la encargada de mantener el orden y la protectora de los seños que los mantienen encerrados -dijo con voz tierna._

_-No te entiendo¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Aquellos seres que trajeron destrucción al mundo están pronto a renacer… -dijo ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si el consigue lo que desea el caos gobernara… –dijo con tristeza_

_-¿Quién eres¿De que me hablas?_

_-Soy la representación del equilibrio –la mujer le extendió su mano y en ella apareció una pequeña caja._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Si deseas salvar los mundos y tu corazón es puro lo sabrás… Busca al guardián… El te ayudara_

Kurama despertó de golpe¿Qué sueño había sido ese, no lo sabia, pero al moverse para acomodarse mejor noto algo entre las sabanas, las quito y descubrió la caja que aquella mujer le había dado… la examino.

que extraño es esto –se dijo a si mismo

¿Qué haces despierto Kitsune? –dijo una voz desde la ventana.

¡Hiei! –exclamo el pelirrojo.

Hn. Te hice una pregunta –Kurama le contó su sueño y le mostró la caja y para su sorpresa Hiei le mostró una igual, las cajas tenían el símbolo japonés de la naturaleza y el fuego respectivamente.

Esto si que es extraño.

Kurama se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, con Hiei a su lado, quien estaba comiendo helado (YoukoSaiyo: Para variar y no perder la costumbre Lizerg-chan: U)

¿Aun sigues pensando en eso? –le pregunto Hiei.

Si…

Hn.

¡Chicos que bueno que los encuentro! –dijo una recién llegada peli-azul.

Hn.

¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Koenma-sama tiene una misión para ustedes, Yusuke y Kuwabara y están con el, solo faltan ustedes.

Hn.

Bueno ya que están todos…–dijo Koenma al ver entrar a Hiei, Kurama y Botan –Les diré cual es su nueva misión.

¿Y ahora de que se trata? –pregunto Yusuke

Hace poco nos enteramos que un demonio llamado Fayrael fue regresado ala vida… -dijo el pequeño gobernante jugando con su chupón.

¿Fayrael? –pregunto Kuwabara.

Hace mucho tiempo, no se sabe exactamente cuando, existían tres demonios de nombres Fayrael, Mefisto y Diablo, estos demonios gobernaban el Ningenkai, hasta que fueron encerrados por tres Arcángeles, un humano y un mostró, en tres cristales –explico Koenma –Su deber es buscar las piedras del alma y destruirlas.

¿Las piedras del alma? –pregunto Yusuke.

Son las almas de los tres demonios –respondió el niño –Si esas piedras caen en las manos equivocadas, Los tres mundos estarán acabados

¿Y donde se encuentran? –pregunto Kurama

Solo el guardián lo sabe.

¿Y quien es el guardián?

Silencio sepulcral….

No lo se –Caída estilo Anime.

¡Como que no lo sabes! –le grito Yusuke.

Esa información se perdió hace mucho y solo aquel que ostenta el titulo de Shaman King lo sabe.

¿Shaman King?

Es aquel que establece el orden entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo de los vivos, se elige uno cada 500 años en una batalla entre shamanes –explico Koenma –El shaman King actual vive en Fumbari.

Es mejor que nos apresuremos…

**En la habitación de Kurama.**

Hiei –llamo el pelirrojo.

¿Hn?

¿Crees que la misión tiene algo que ver con el sueño que tuvimos?

Hn. Deja de pensar tonterías –lo regaño –Mañana saldremos a esa estupida ciudad ningen, así que hay que aprovechar el tiempo –esto ultimo lo dijo en tono lujurioso, Kurama le respondió con una sonrisa picara y comenzaron a besarse mientras caían en la cama.

Lizerg-chan: Lamento decirles que no habrá Lemon… (Sonrisa picara) Bueno no en este capitulo, así que Gomen.

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ ¿Por qué otra vez tengo que ayudarte?

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ ¿No te cansas de siempre preguntar lo mismo, Ya resígnate.

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Te-o-di-o.

Lizerg-chan: Ya, alo mejor, no se tal vez¿Quién sabe? Salgas en este fic.

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ No te creo.

Lizerg-chan: Aya tú… Comentarios… Gomen


End file.
